Childhood: Full metal En Ciel
by MonkNiccals
Summary: What happened when the Guys Of the aspiring rock group l'arc en ciel laruku Joined the same school as Monk, Alphonse, ed and Max. Hm...Lets see Disclaimer: I do not own full metal alchemst Nor do i own the band l'arc en ciel, Anything that happens to any


What happened when the Guys Of the aspiring rock group l'arc en ciel laruku Joined the same school as Monk, Alphonse, ed and Max. Hm...Lets see Disclaimer: I do not own full metal alchemst Nor do i own the band l'arc en ciel, Anything that happens to any character is purely fiction. i realise l'arc didnt know eachother from the very beginning but this is fiction.

It was a cold morning, which was unusual. As it was summer.

a young girl stood outside the school gates, she was wearing a pink jacket and the collar was pulled up over her mouth. her pink tipped blonde hair was wild and short. she sighed. She was always early for school, and she always wished she wasnt.

"Hey monk! sorry im late!"

Monk span round and smiled icily.

"At least your here now.." Monk sighed, there was a clink and the school gates swung open the two girls walked through the wooden double doors and into the school corridor. the heaters were already turned on and it was nice and toasty inside.

"theres some new students today" Monk commented, putting her jacket in her locker. "max? are you listening to me?"

"oh right! sorry! really? i dont remeber hearing Mrs Black saying that" Max mused, opening her own locker and taking some books and a bag out.

"she said it. you wernt listening" Monk smirked, leaning on her locker. they had at least 10 minutes before they had to get to class. Max blushed slightly and followed her back outside. people had started to gather in the school yard. shouting loudly, catching up with friends or complaining that it was far too cold for summer.

4 people stood at the school gates. they all looked a little lost, staring at the school in amazment. it was the biggest school in the area.

"Thats them" Monk explained, nodding towards the small group.

Max looked up and smiled, she remebered when it was her first day at school. No one would show her round or help her find her classes. She didnt want anyone else to experiance that.

"Lets Go say hi! Its good to start a new school with someone to depend on" She exclaimed, walking over.

The group noticed Max Approching and became increasingly timid.

"Im Max!" She smiled, "And this is monk. You Guys Are the new students right?"

One of them nodded, his hair was just above his shoulders and it was a browny black

"I am Hideto Takarai, Or just hyde" He Smiled uneasily. "And yes..we're new"

"so you guys know eachother?" Monk asked,

Hyde nodded. the others didnt seem to be talking much yet. One with blondish brown hair seemed to be talking to Another with mid-length blonde straight hair.

"omaesan!" Hyde called, looking at the 3.

they turned round and looked at him.

"introduce yourselfs!"

they nodded, The Boy with blondeish brown hair spoke first

"Ogawa Tetsuya " He Smiled Sheepishly "But Just Call Me Tetsu"

The One He'd been speaking to spoke next

" Awaji Yukihiro. But everyone just calls me yukkie" He explained, bowing slightly

Lastly The tallest of the 3 spoke. he'd been standing on his own examaning the school map. He Looked up slightly and smirked

"Kitamura Ken" He muttered,

Max nodded, she was glad she'd come over. they seemed like nice people.

"Ed and Al are here" Monk muttered, drawing Max's attention away from the group

"Oh! Theres some people i want you to meet" Max smiled, "This Is edward elric, and his younger brother alphonse" she explained.

"Older brother?" Ken Replied, Looking at the short blonde. whos blank expression quickly turned into a glare.

"Nii-san dont, Im Alphonse elric, Nice to meet you" Al smiled, bowing slightly.

"Yeah..great. Im His Older brother" Ed grumbled, he'd only woken up about 10 minutes ago and he was already getting stick off people.

"But..your so short" Tetsu Nodded, agreeing with ken.

Max and Monk Sighed, It was Going To be a loonnnnnnnng Day,


End file.
